El verdadero significado
by Reikon Shiten
Summary: Sin cariño y sin amor, Naruto crecio... el cree entender sus sentimientos, que sucede si alguien le explica su error.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a su excepcional autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

**NOTA: Este One-shot está situado cronológicamente luego de la misión de Nami.**

**El verdadero significado.**

Estaba acostado mirando el techo de mi habitación. Me sentía pesado y agotado, mi cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Y es que no podía despejar mi mente, no desde que se me había explicado aquello que mil preguntas me trajo.

Hasta ese momento yo no sabía cuan errado estaba, que ignorante me sentí ante tal descubrimiento, fue como su me tiraran un balde de agua helado en pleno invierno, y es que la verdad suele ser confundida, mas por personas como yo, que nunca han experimentado el cariño y la comprensión.

Fue ayer cuando mi vida se dio vuelta, y desde ahí permanezco girando sin rumbo. Mi mente navega por mil mares de preguntas, sacando a flote recuerdos y acciones. Y todo por unas cuantas palabras que definían una mayor.

Era temprano en la mañana, y como siempre estábamos esperando a que Kakashi-sensei apareciera, y para aprovechar el silencio trate de invitar a Sakura-chan a una cita. Como siempre ella fue directa y me rechazo con un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Dolía pero la esperanza no moría, porque sabía que a pesar de todo, el teme la ignoraba y siempre tendría una oportunidad al día siguiente.

Kakashi-sensei llego media hora tarde, lo cual era raro, por lo general teníamos que esperar más. Tras saludarnos nos informó que tendríamos una nueva misión rango D, cosa que me fastidio al igual que a Sasuke, por volver a las actividades aburridas. Luego de explicarnos los detalles, partimos rumbo al lugar donde tendríamos que reparar un techo y cortar pasto, todavía no entendía como podía llamársele a eso una misión.

A medio día nos tomamos un descanso, y es que realmente necesitaban ayuda los dos habitantes de aquel caserón. El pasto casi me llegaba hasta la cintura, y el techo era un total desastre, incluso había una sección hundida y caída que necesitaba reconstruirse. Para finalizar de definir la dificultad, teníamos que sumar la gran superficie del lugar, lo que me hacía preguntar como una pareja de ancianos poseía tal terreno.

—Jovencito, ¿quieres un poco de jugo? —me dijo, lo cual me pareció extraño… bueno estaba acostumbrado a que la gente me pase de largo o me mirase feo.

No tarde más de dos segundos en aceptar gustoso el ofrecimiento, y la verdad es que estaba muy sediento.

— ¿Te gusto? —me pregunto con una cálida sonrisa.

—Estaba riquísimo, ¡dattebayo! —exclame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sacándole unas cuantas carcajadas a la anciana.

— ¿Joven, gusta de alguna persona? —pregunto con curiosidad, sorprendiéndome —lo siento no quise incomodarlo.

—No, en absoluto me molestado… es solo que esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido —comente con una ligera risa, mientras me rascaba la cabeza —y sí, me gusta Sakura-chan —dije sin duda alguna.

La anciana me contemplo por unos instantes, parecía estar leyéndome el alma. Su mirada fue tan intensa que me provoco un escalofrió. Ella me pregunto si era mi compañera, yo asentí…

—No te confundas de concepto, el amor es maravilloso pero suele ser confundido con la obsesión. —informo la anciana con seriedad.

— ¿Cómo sabré que siento y cuál es la diferencia? —pregunte sin comprender.

—Las emociones son muy difíciles de explicar con palabras, pero ten por seguro que cuando te encuentres con el amor, todo será claro y hermoso, y finalmente conocerás las diferencias.

La mire un instante sin comprender, y esperando que ella me lo explicara mejor.

—Chico, deberías pensar en ello… quizás descubras muchas cosas. —recomendó la anciana con una sonrisa.

Quede mudo después de aquella conversación, fue entonces que note lo sabio que podrían a llegar a ser los ancianos.

Tanto pensar me estaba matando, ahora comprendía porque casi nunca lo hacía y prefería seguir mis instintos. Me levante y decidí ir a entrenar un poco, tal vez con algo de suerte, eso me ayude a aclarar mi mente.

No tarde más de veinte minutos en llegar al campo de entrenamiento número siete. Era temprano y hoy teníamos el día libre, por lo que no había nadie o eso creí. Después de hacer unos pocos ejercicios de calentamiento, me sentí observado, por lo que voltee mi mirada a la ubicación que mis instintos señalaron.

Ahí estaba como siempre, escondida vigilándome desde las sombras. Solté una sonrisa al recordar todas aquellas veces que la sorprendí observándome, no la podía comprender, siempre actuaba raro. Abrí los ojos con asombro y me golpee mentalmente, por no haberme dado cuenta de lo obvio, y es que a ella le gustaba yo, pero no lo había descubierto por estar obsesionado con la pelirrosa. Mi mundo siempre girando alrededor de ella, tan fuera de mí orbita.

— ¿Hinata, que haces ahí? —pregunte, provocando que ella bajara la cabeza. Ocultando sus ojos.

—Yo, etto, bueno —respondió, o más bien trato.

— ¿Quieres entrenar un rato conmigo? —pedí, con una sonrisa.

Ella levanto su cara sorprendida, cruzando su mirada con la mía. Entonces note la hermosa mirada que tenía, ese par de ojos perlados son tan bellos y fascinantes, como ningún otro. Y su expresión tímida, acompañada con ese leve sonrojo me hipnotizo.

Rápidamente me envolvió una calidez abrumadora, y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil. Mi mente ya no trabajaba en nada, y la única imagen que acaparaba todos mis sentidos, era la que estaba a mi frente. El tiempo se paró, o más bien se ralentizo. Mis ojos se clavaron en los labios de ella, que repentinamente empezaron a moverse con suavidad y lentitud. Me fascinaban, y un nuevo sentir me embargo, deseaba probar esos delicados labios.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —el leve sonido de su voz, me sobresalto y el tiempo volvió a su ciclo natural — ¿Estas bien? —pregunto preocupada.

—Sí, mejor que nunca —respondí con una sonrisa y ella me miro confundida —Ahora entiendo la diferencia, gracias a ti Hina-chan.

Y la verdad es que descubrí que la amaba, y sabía que no estaba equivocado. No tenía dudas, porque era más claro que el agua e imposible de explicar con palabras… ahora entendía el verdadero significado del amor.

Fin.

**Notas del autor.**

Es corta porque fue escrita por una sola idea, en la que me inspire tras una charla informativa de cinco horas en la facultad… Nos suspendieron una hora, para ir a esa "pequeña" charla.

Es mi segundo fic y mi primer One-shot… espero que les sea aceptable.

Firma: _**Reikon Shiten.**_

Rango: **Novato.** (Ver explicación en mi perfil)


End file.
